


The best of my life is you

by OtherEli



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Trailer, Drunk avengers., F/M, Infinity War (Movie), Post- Infinity War (Movie), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherEli/pseuds/OtherEli
Summary: They both knew their destiny was in each other's arms...





	1. I don’t belong here.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ATendrilOfScarlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATendrilOfScarlet/gifts).



> Hi, I'm Eli and I post this story that I had in my head for a long time and it was not until the Scarlet Vision Exchange that I decided to publish on Tumblr the fifth chapter of the 24 that compose it, English is not my first language so I decided not publish it until at least I review 3 or 4 times each chapter, see the trailer of IW and see the scene of these two love birds reminded me that I had to publish it.  
> I have followed these two in the comics for a long time, so I also adapt many scenes of them and join with the MCU arguments.
> 
> Anya, thanks for doing the SVE, without you I would not have been encouraged to write this.
> 
> I'm not Stan Lee so, no character in this story belongs to me, I just play with them...

It had been a month, a month since she lost everything. Days passed in slow agony, she had never felt so alone. Every day that passed was a burden to her, believed she hadn't any reason to live, not even save the world, she knew could never be able to redeem or pay for the deaths carried on her conscience, among them, her brother's life. Her desire for revenge against Stark was no longer a motive. That feeling was cast aside the moment she saw Sokovia fly through the sky and then fall. Had saved as many people as could, but her brother was not one of those people, loss him, caused she neglect the nucleus, and Sokovia fell with her there.

The days of that month passed by one another, breathing more by inertia than by their own will, wanted to let herself die but a deep part of her, thought that Pietro wouldn’t agree. She have to continue even if hurt’s, but on days like this, she didn't think of anything else, days like this, in which nightmares exploding bombs, cities falling down and a brother who did not dodge bullets, are too much for her, kept asking why was still in the last place in the world she would go, receiving help of people that she promised destroy. She was alone in a whole new world, surrounded by people who, in the end, detested her, that if it were their choice they would have left her it to own fate in a destroyed Sokovia, but they didn’t, even if she deserved that for doing a mess in their heads. Days like these, she asking and answered questions by herself, were nights that didn't get her anywhere. Everything was so monotonous, meaningless, she didn't talk to anyone and the team not insist on talking to her, they just checked in her room if she was still breathing, but no more, she knew she had to make the decision to leave or stay and be an Avenger, although they had not mentioned anything yet about that; maybe they just are waiting until she was fine enough to kick her out, but for now, she wanted to just look out the window and continue navigating through her thoughts and answering questions until she fell asleep again… just a moment before the nightmares pursued her cruelly again.

“Miss Maximoff, Captain Rogers asked me to let you know that dinner is ready, you can join them, or if you prefer, I can bring your portion here.”

Wanda looked at Vision, the synthetic man who saved her from death, she didn´t understand how he had found her among thousands of debris falling; she knew that the value of life for Vision was something important and perhaps was why he could found her in time. But certainly something that Wanda believed that Vision lacked, was to see the meaning of life for the others, and respect that, she no longer had any, and that's why she cut her communicators and didn’t ask for help to be saved. She didn't ask him for it and yet he saved her. She didn't thank him; knows she should, but doesn't want because she's not sure if she wanted him to save her or not, that was another question and another debate in her head.

“I not eat dinner tonight.”

“Miss Maximoff, my research shows that it is necessary for a person to feed at least 3 times a day for a good metabol...”

“I should leave,” Wanda cuts.

At just one month old, Vision was learning to read the human emotions behind their own words, and still failed, he didn’t know if Wanda wanted to leave because she felt bad in the  compound or if she really wanted him to leave.

Hesitant took the last answer. “I'm sorry, Miss Maximoff, I did not mean to disturb you, I'll be back later.”

 _Maybe she doesn't want me to come back again, but I should mention if she needed me, I would come back,_ Vision thought; he start walk to the wall to make a phase when he heard Wanda's clear words.

“I should leave this place, I don´t belong here. I'm not an Avenger, I don’t think I can be one, I don´t think I'm a good person either, and maybe I never be.”

Vision sometimes felt rather uncomfortable when someone tried to engage in a deep and personal conversation. He usually didn’t know how to respond, words and answers always guided by the logic which ended up bothering the other person. But he felt a need to try to understand this girl. He wanted to be able to help her more. He leave the reason for that thought to himself, and carefully select a sentence that could take it as acceptable to start a conversation and maybe be for her what humans say: a confidant.

“Rome was not built in a day.”

Wanda frowned. She wasn’t sure if she should have this conversation with him, but in the end something in his gaze, deep, blue, sincere and naive made her trust him, she could read minds, but she not need to read them to know when someone was afraid of her, and Vision seem wasn’t one of those person. Person? Could consider Vision as a person? Of course, she shouldn’t doubt, and the world either.

Vision sensed Wanda being absorbed in her thoughts, perhaps confused so he decided to explain himself more.

“I have done research that indicates that a person can better understand through metaphors than complex words ...”

“I'm not sure you understand what I mean.”

“I meant that for the moment you do not believe...”

“I know what you mean, but Rome already seemed destined for greatness. I don´t think I was born for something big and I don´t have a good reason to change that.”

“That of what you speak, have called it fate, something metaphorical that the human uses to refer to the future time, the future that each day lived becomes present and one believe it should always have be in that way it is at that moment. But fate, which for my logic is the future, can be changed, and I firmly believe that there is no single reason why you should not believe that you were born for something wonderful and special. You're alive, and maybe a month ago you thought your destiny was not be.”

 “Your destiny was not to save me, your destiny was to help destroy Ultron.”

“And I did. Although I would have preferred not to do so if Ultron had wanted to change his terms and become a protector of the life, but fate does not work on machines like me.”

Wanda felt a tone of sadness in the last words that Vision said, but she decided not to make so much case to him. After all, she didn’t plan to stay, much less make friends.

“I thought you were a sintezoid.”

“Many people refer to me as a robot and since there is no one like me, I think I will let them handle that perception they have of me.”

“They are afraid of you because you are something new, and we tend to fear the new because maybe the new is better than us, I suppose that make you less is their way of proving that they don’t fear you.”

“Humans are complex. In structure and thoughts, I will adapt. And I hope to be always useful to help them.”

“Sometimes helping is not the answer. Being a hero or being a villain, people will never thank you; they would turn your back on you when you need them, even if you have saved them. Life is valuable, but living it is not so much; or at least not if you no longer have a reason to live and more if a lot of people hate you.”

Vision tried to formulate a motive for her to be able to believe why life was worth living, but found nothing, he had not lived long enough to know, and perhaps never would know. After all, he could not even consider whether its functioning is life as such, he was confused now.

“Why did you save me?”

That question got him out of own thoughts, Wanda stared at him for his answer.

“Why did you save me?” Wanda demanded.

“Because was the right thing to do,” responded vision

“Not for me, Vision,” Wanda replied with an angry tone in her voice.

Now he was more confused than before. He knew it was right to preserve a life. But for her it seemed not to be so. Now he knows that to save her according his convictions wasn’t his decision, it wasn’t right to save her if she didn’t want to live. She didn’t ask for his help, and he did not respect that, now he felt guilty.

Not knowing what to say, he merely said two words to her: “I'm sorry.”

Wanda don´t answer, she knew that he wasn't blame for what was happening to her, but she didn't feel like being a good person in this moment so, she turned her face to the window and a second later she heard Vision cross the wall in complete silence.

The decision was made, she had to go.


	2. Start to be a hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one, in these chapters, I want to express the relationship that the team has with these two and some fluff, have a nice Monday :)

 

Wanda decided it was best try to make a plan before leaving, so she would take all morning and part of the afternoon thinking about where to go or how back to Europe. She didn't want be a burden to anyone or ask for more help, so she just want thank the Captain for giving her a ceiling and food during these weeks, and then go far. She tried to think about all options but in the end always found that she hadn´t none and couldn´t think more while packed because she didn’t have many things to pack, one of these options are looking for an informal job that would help her get a plane ticket, maybe not Sokovia for the pain of the memories could bring her, but a place nearby sounds good in case she decided return, it was a good plan until she remembered that hadn't passport, visa or  any identification and her involvement with Ultron was still being debated by the government to punish her; her face was known, and to be frank, get an informal job and leave the United States without help would not be easy; other option was use her powers for a while, but she still didn't know their reach and she didn't have much control over them, besides spending a lot of energy on herself, and fainting for that in the street, was not very safe. By noon she was quite angry, she didn’t have a plan, and it seemed that her only option was to stay with the Avengers until she could think of something better, but she couldn´t, her pride and the honor of her family who in the end was just Pietro stopped her. Both wanted to destroy the Avengers and now she had to depend on them. The word “dependence” seemed to kindle something annoying so she decided would think a better plan by the time she set foot outside the complex and something good would happen on the way, just as Pietro did, he took care of her and protected very well without a fixed plan for many years. She didn’t want any more false charity coupled with pity.

Leaving the suitcase in her bed (the bed of the Avengers, thought.) She went to the Captain's room, after a few touches the Captain opened his door and looked surprised at Wanda, she had never approached more than necessary to the team; and a knock on his door with conviction and ferocity on her face tell him that should be something important.

“I need to talk to you Captain is about ...”

A thunderous alarm followed by the flickering of red lights (which Wanda did not realize existed) surprised both of them.

“Can we have this conversation later, Wanda? This alarm doesn't sound unless it is slight or serious problem. You can accompany us if you like, you will be great help, if more hands come is better.”

Wanda watched the captain run to the boardroom where was a quinjet next to there, she reminding because it was the place where she arrived after the team settled in the compound.

The conversation was not the most important thing anymore, the adrenaline in her veins made her try to follow the way to the Captain. She told herself that the least she could do as a thank-you before she left was to help them with whatever it was making sound the alarms.

By the time the Captain entered the boardroom most of the team was there. Vision seemed to exchange words with Maria Hill the woman she occasionally saw. Natasha and the Captain were concentrating on a virtual map of what appeared to be a school, it had to be with all the holograms of kids out there, Wanda wondered what could be happening in a school that could so alarm the Avengers.

“We have to go now, I don't understand why the initial support for these children has not yet arrived,” exclaimed the man she remember as Sam.

“Well, Avengers, the independent terrorist team of Hydra are called the furious 300 usually reach places where the crowd is high and bombs explode, these bombs are usually powerful since the detonation of a single can bury what is 300 meters to the round and do not usually detonate a single one, this morning is been reported an explosion in the main orphanage of the city, is a gigantic terrain and there are more than 2000 children there. Now it is reported that the children of a section of the area were taken hostage and that the other sections concealed bombs to detonate, our priority is to put save the children who have not been evacuated and obviously rescue the rest taken as hostage”. Maria Hill explained about the mission.

“Why has not the police arrived? Wanda ask, breaking the silence, already feeling the answer to that question.”

Steve could only look at her for a moment before bowing the head, he also knew the answer, after all he was an orphan, he only had Bucky but in that moment he was no longer a child and these children didn’t have anybody, so he decided stop think about the past and start acting. "We must go, I'll tell the plan on the way," answered the Captain.

When arriving to the place there were endless patrols surrounding the perimeter but without approaching much, there were ambulances and the body antibombs but it would seem that to be there and not to be it was the same thing. The Captain instructed them in the mission: locating and deactivating the bombs, rescuing the children and preventing any terrorists from escaping. Each one had a specific task so he put them in pairs to better cover the areas of the orphanage. Sam would be with Wanda, the Captain with Natasha, and Rhodes with Vision. They would go in pairs trying not to be discovered by the terrorists, the plan was for Vision and Rhodes to find and deactivate the bombs, Wanda and Sam keep the terrorists on the line and prevent them from damaging the children, while Nat and the Captain took them out of the orphanage, where there were already orders to evacuate the children’s to a safer place.

Vision discovered in seconds the location of the bombs, and focused on the similarities with the bombs that the terrorist group had already detonated elsewhere, once he knew how to deactivate them, he send Rhodes to one of them, were in total three, he came to the first and deactivated it, Rhodes took more time due, but went to the time of others who had already captured most of the terrorists. Vision was about to deactivate the third when he heard an explosion of the music building according to the virtual map, realized that perhaps the terrorists were also a human bomb, turned off the third and headed for the source of the explosion, saw that the Captain and Natasha were already evacuating a few children, upon arriving at the building confirmed their suspicions in that human explosion, looked at Sam pushing a door where Wanda was with the children covering them in a red protective field and with the other hand raising three of the terrorists incapacitating them to do anything, Sam left three of them unconscious and Vision left the walls that left the explosion with the other three on Wanda´s control, flew as high as he could while it became intangible in case they decided to explode some bomb, which occurred.

Vision waited for the correct time to go down and help the evacuation, went to Wanda who directed the children to Natasha, at that time began to arrive many police and firemen, although it was not as necessary as at first. Vision in his birth month has not been near a child and now he saw so many of them, so small, so vulnerable, he knew the context of a child without parents and it seemed to him something cruel that at their young age would pass by; he wasn't a child and he hadn't a family but he had a duty, to save the world, which more than an obligation was a honor, and would do what he could to achieve it.

He approached Wanda who was with two kids who had not followed the others in the row, she was in front of them crouched at their height, she look exhausted but with a rather reassuring look. She looked so natural, _so... beautiful_. She looked completely different from the woman who didn’t leave her room, the one who said she did not have a reason to live and was letting herself be overcome, that conviction in her eyes to Vision looks like a what humans said: Admirable.

“Miss Maximoff, do you need my help?,” Vision offered.

“It's okay Vision, little Louis only has a little panic attack, he couldn’t find his sister, but it's all right now that he found Anna, right Louis?”

Little Louis nodded as he wiped tears from his small face.

“Everything will be fine Louis, I would never leave you,” replied the biggest girl that Vision located as Anna.

Anna hugged Louis tightly and while the brothers hugged each other tightly Wanda remembered her brother, even though they were the same age, he always joked about being the eldest just to be born twelve minutes before her, Pietro always protected her, when they were in the street, Pietro mature before her, knew the dangers that were there for both, more for her, never allowed nobody to approach her and used to put her first before him, when they could not get enough money for food, he used to steal, he was too quick to do it without being discovered, and whenever she had nightmares, frightened or sad, he hugged her and tell her that everything would be all right. And now Pietro was no longer there, he wouldn’t hug her to reassure her, he wouldn't protect from anyone who will try to hurt her, he would not put his life before her because he was no longer alive, he didn't have that opportunity anymore, but Anna and Louis have one, and perhaps it would not have been so if she had stayed in the compound feeling miserable; how she told Clint Barton once, it was her duty, and Wanda understood, she has another chance, one to make things right and she no longer have to worry about losing someone, having no one would do their duty easier, no longer afraid of losing anyone because she haven't anyone or anything to lose, the Avengers are the good guys and nothing better than being on the right side. She hasn't to worry about an uncertain future in which she does not know if she will live to end the day or if she is offered to do something as bad as in Hydra and she accepts because she has nothing left. If she had been selfish and stupid, maybe Anna and Louis would not be together right now. Pietro would understand her decision, she knew that her brother would agree to leave the revenge behind and help others because she still had that chance, she would try to join the Avengers, ask the team for an opportunity, for her and Pietro, it was time to do the right thing, she was no longer a girl was a woman who has to start living on her own, doing the best with what had, she had to keep going.

Meanwhile, Vision analyzed the scene, the two little ones couldn't know so much about love and yet they seemed to feel it and prove it, then he realized despite not knowing Wanda or Pietro, they loved each other a lot, they had a unique bond, something that broke when her brother died. Vision realized it was not his decision save Wanda, it was not his decision to save anyone who didn’t want to be saved. But also Wanda didn’t say him leave her there and don't save her, she wasn’t in shock at that time to not be able to say that in words, and now Vision wondered if he had let her die if she had asked him...

"What will happen now?" Anna asked without letting go of her brother.

"You two will go to a place where will not be in danger," Vision said.

Anna nodded, giving him a small smile. To be physically different from humans, Anna did not seem to fear Vision, that made him feel a bit normal.

"Anna, how about I carry Louis while Vision carries you and we get faster with the others?"

"Okay."

Vision was about to hold Anna in his arms but Louis had other plans, so he ran to him and smirking as a request to be holding. And Vision did.

He hearing Anna and Wanda laugh, and Vision notes that since met her, he hadn’t heard Wanda laugh, her laughter was lovely and it made him feel warm in his chest, it was perhaps the only time and the last he would hear that laughter, after all she would go, Vision only hoped he could ever see her again and hear her laugh again.

"You like him." Said Anna.

"That seems", Vision say as Louis wrapped her little arms around him.

"Well, they're waiting for us, come Anna, I'll take you," Wanda turned to the girl.

"I can take both or fly with the three," offered Vision at note that maybe Anna would weigh more for Wanda and the exit was still far.

"Well, the flight sounds good but you only have two arms, the perimeter is already free and maybe we should take a look in case there is a child hidden."

“And I can take your hand that wouldn’t take away the great when others see us arriving with superheroes,” Anna answered happily. While Louis laughed to see his sister, forgetting that a few moments ago their lives were at risk.

“Well, let´s go,” Wanda replied taking Anna's hand and starting to walk next to Vision with Louis.

Arriving almost at the exit, Anna saw a woman with unfriendly features running towards them, and suddenly the girl gripped more tightly Wanda's hand at the same time Louis hid his face in Vision neck.

"Anna! Louis! We thought something happened both of you! Thanks to the skies you two are fine. What were you planning to do with these kids, pair of monsters? Give me the boy, computer robot whatever you are, let's go with the others. "

“Excuse me, now that everything is over, does it occur to you, come and help? Who you think you are? You can't distinguish between a machine and a man? Of course you don´t! Worried more about keeping your horrible butt safe (Anna laugh) than these kids.” Wanda noticeably answered angry.

“Wanda don't let us go with her, she treats us badly,” Anna answered in a whisper.

Wanda looked at Vision, seemed hurt by the words of this woman and Louis seemed not to want to release Vision. She couldn't make a scene and she didn't want to scare the kids either.

“I’m gonna tell you what is going to happen, Vision and I will take these children with the others and we will make them safe, something that was your obligation, and when we do, you will not treat any children here or anywhere again.”

“This girl is lying!”

“I believe her, and I will also believe the other children when I ask how well you treat them. Come on, Vision.”

The woman began to murmur but no one could hear what was she saying, Vision and Wanda arrived at the place where the other children were evacuated, the whole team was there, Sam had a row of children waiting to fly with him, the Captain play with some, Rhodes showed his armor to others and Nat just watched with a smile at everyone.

“Miss Beverly, Anna and Louis are here!” a child shouts.

Anna started to jump and guided Wanda with her friends, Vision followed her while some children also followed him while they asked questions like, why are you red? Is your cloak made of gold? You can fly? Are your clothes metal?

Vision replied as best he could, and he was calm by the fact that no child seemed to fear him. When he arrived here he waited for tears and fear but instead found only curiosity and wondering faces, the children had no prejudice and he felt comfortable when he answered their questions and offered to fly with them just like Sam, seeking the approval of Miss Beverly who nodded with a smile, then he asked the children to line up.

“Do you want to fly Louis?” Vision asked the child in his arms, who only smiled at him before holding himself more firmly to his embrace. And he fly.

Wanda watched as Vision took off in the sky, carefully holding Louis, and wondered how it was that someone whom the people didn't consider human, seemed to have more affection and care for others than those like the cruel woman of a few moments ago whose job was to help these kids and give them some love that they couldn’t have and she seemed to do otherwise.

A couple of hours later, almost all the Avengers exhausted by the children (except Vision who took over from Sam to blow up with the children) and some logistical processes done with SHIELD's help decided that it was time to return to the complex. Wanda told Vision that she was going to say goodbye to Anna and Louis and he followed her because he did not know if he would see them again and wanted to make sure they would be okay.

Wanda addressed Anna and Louis who were with Miss Beverly. Louis leapt back to Vision this time with a sheet in his hand, which he handed to Vision, it was a drawing, it was him with Louis in the sky while Wanda and Anna were drawn holding hands under them. It seemed charming to Vision. And holding firmly to Louis, he flew again with him. Louis can't help but laugh.

Wanda low to the height of Anna. “I have to go, but I didn’t want to leave before making sure you know, Miss Emerson would not take care of you again.”

“I was not lying, she really treats us very badly, she always says that Louis would be adopt without me and they will separate us forever,” replied the girl with tears falling from her eyes, Wanda felt a deep feeling, she knew what it was to lose her brother .

“Listen Anna, no one will ever take you away from your brother, not while both remain united, Louis is still small, don't leave him alone, hug him at night when he has nightmares, tell him stories and do many things together, and when you grow up do not let anyone separate from him, I know that you will do great , and is also important you don't forget yourself, someday you will understand this, just remember this, okay?”

Anna nodded, hugging her tight. Wanda would like to know more about them in the future, she did not know if it was possible, but if she managed to demonstrate in two hours that the children were right about Emerson could also know information of the future of these children, also if she becomes an Avenger, who could deny that information? She just hoped that some family with a lot of love to give could find them, and they had an opportunity as she had. She wanted that with all her heart.

At that moment Vision returned with Louis and went to Wanda where the boy joined the hug, once they separated Wanda gave a kiss to each one. And she got up to head for the quinjet where the team was already waiting for them.

Remaining to mimic Wanda, Vision said goodbye to the children. “Goodbye Anna, Goodbye Louis.”

“Goodbye Vision,” Anna replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek, and then Louis did the same with a last hug. He got up and walked with Wanda towards the quinjet.

Once they arrived at the compound they went to the boardroom, made a brief meeting with Hill about the mission, and finally the captain called a night; when almost they all retired, the Captain called Wanda. Wanda looked at Vision who looked at her with an expression she could not recognize but as soon as he looked at her, Vision went with the others, and Wanda addressed the captain.

“You wanted talk to me early”

Wanda nodded and sat down again.

“I was going to leave.”

“Was?”

“Yeah, I went to the mission because I knew it was the least I could do to be grateful, but when I was there I realized that I want to do something different from everything I've lived and now I know I can help with something that was destined to destroy. Also I want to pay for my mistakes.”

“You're an Avenger Wanda, you showed it in Sokovia at the moment when you said with total conviction that it was your duty to take care of the core, and confirm today seeing how you made things so natural, you saved those children and that is something impressive because you don´t have a previous training or complete control of your power. Besides, Clint told me that he officially named you and I really respect that man, a lot.”

“But I neglect the core and the city fell before, and today I focus on try to fired an evil teacher instead of maybe looking for a new threat in the area.”

“You had motivations for both actions, in the first fortunately we had already evacuated everyone in the city, and the second, Vision would have noticed if something was wrong. I do not justify your actions but it is nothing that time can’t improve and with the experience you will make decisions that balance your feelings with what has to be done to make things go well.”

“Then I can stay?”

“Of course Wanda. It would have been a shame if someone with great potential like you was gone, but I want you to know that you are not and will not be forced to stay. We will respect whatever decision you make.”

Wanda nodded.

“We will begin your physical training the moment you feel the strength for it, and we will find a way to help you control your powers and know their reach. It's okay?”

Wanda nodded,  “Would it be okay on Monday?”

“Yeah, perfect, I'll start planning.”

“Thank you, then we'll see you later, Captain,” Wanda answered going to the door.

“All right, good night Wanda.”

“Good night Captain.”

“Wanda”

“Yes?” Replied turning to him

“I'm sorry about your loss, that's why I know that neglecting the core was not your fault and I know you'll do what's in your hands to prevent more innocent people from falling into bad hands. I promise to stay close to all those children, especially Anna and Louis.”

“Thank you Captain, it means a lot to me.”

“See you tomorrow Wanda.”

“See you tomorrow.”

After a shower in which she now called her room, Wanda felt better, and knowing that she surely could not sleep again, went to the stairs of the hall of rooms and she hoped would take her to the roof. So it was.

When she got up she realized how big the roof was, and in the distance saw an increasingly familiar figure and went to him.

“You come here often?” Asked Wanda

“Only when I feel the need to do it…”

Wanda seems want to hear more

“And that’s when the complex is in a complete silence, unless are you having a nightmare, then I go to your door scanning if something is wrong in you or if there is some intruder, then if you´re fine and your nightmare is gone, I back to my room and continue reading until it is about to dawn, I come here to see the dawn, other times I come to read here at night under this lamp and other times I simply come to reflect.”

Wanda set aside the revelation of Vision guarding her nightmares aside to ask later.

“So don’t you sleep?

“No, unless I decide, but it seems a bit unnecessary disconnect me of the world if at any moment my help is request.”

“And how do you know so much if you just started reading books a month ago?”

“I have Mr. Stark's AI database, JARVIS, so I do not need to read, but I wanted to live the experience of taking a book and taking the time to read it and the night allows me to have that time.”

“And reflect?” Wanda asked,

“I do it when something happens that does not reach my understanding, today for example the children seemed very nice to me, they were not afraid of me, they did not know me and they trusted me and they asked me many questions with too much curiosity, Emerson ... it was the quite opposite, I would like to understand because despite knowing that I was there to help, at what time or why she believed that I’m would hurt the children, and she wasn't sure what I am, but she tagged me in words that are far from the description of who I really am, I wonder if the majority of the world will always see me like this, like a machine ....”

Wanda again felt that warm and sad tone in his voice that caused her to squeeze in her heart, she knew what it felt like to be different and yet the case of Vision was different, people feared him because he was something new that they couldn't control him if he didn't want to, and he was better than a human in so many ways.

“You are so good for this world Vision, humanity does not deserve be saved by you, they see you that way because you are better than them and they can't be like you.”

Vision didn’t know what to say, he could feel the sincerity in Wanda's words and also something that could be defined as joy at her words, a heat spreading over his synthetic chest, if his logic was not wrong Wanda was flattering him.

“Miss Maximoff, do you want me to help you pack for tomorrow?”

“I'm not leaving here, Vision.”

“If I allow say, I think changing your mind is brave.”

“I see it rather as to stop running away and fulfill my obligations, this morning Anna made me change my mind, now I have something that was not in my hands after, and that is to prevent bad people from reaching innocent girls like her, or like Louis. I didn't have that opportunity and if I had many of the bad things happened wouldn´t happend. It is my duty. And no, I don't want you to do an algorithm where you reduce part of my fault in everything that happened with Hydra, Ultron and Sokovia.”

“I'm sorry Miss Maximoff my social answers are based on my logic, I've modified some since I was created but I still have a lot to know about humans.”

“You are a human, a different one, that does not make you less than any of us. And I know you'll learn.”

“Unfortunately it does not seem that people take me into account or have the patience for it, I still do not understand why people are uncomfortable that it does not blink if it is a completely unnecessary action for me. And I do not understand why you often bother when I try to lift your spirit.”

Wanda is surprised to hear the last, again Vision worrying about her, lived only hours that counted with the team in the mission and noticed that he’s the only person who tries to address to her more than two words, even seems to be the only one he follows her, the peculiar thing is that she knows of his desire to be accepted, but it seems that he only tries the acceptance of her. She decided to stop thinking about Vision's actions and start helping him, he was new to the world and after all she was new to the team as well.

“People might think you're being lewd if you look at them that way, and I don't like you help me feel good if I don't deserve it, since we've known each other I've done nothing but be bad to you and you've done the opposite, I know you do things that you think are right follow your logic but many times the logic doesn't have to influence the decisions of the heart or the soul

“Miss Maximoff, I can’t understand...”

“I know you don’t,” said Wanda laughing, “but you will, I will help you in whatever I can, I'm not good at making friends Pietro used to...” at the mention Wanda broke her voice a little and decided to leave that memory aside. “It's not a metaphor, it's something that I just invented, if at the end of the month I get you to understand what I wanted to say tonight then I would have done something right.”

“Thank you Miss Maximoff would be very grateful your help. Although I do not know if someday I can understand such human things, starting with the soul I do not think I have one.”

“You have Vision, I know you have one, I can feel it,” Wanda added. And with a strong grip on her shoulder Wanda rose from the railing where they had sat. “Well I guess I'll try to get some sleep, good night, Vision”

“Good night, Miss Maximoff”

He watched her walk to the door and before she came down Wanda turned to face him.

“Ah, Vision?”

“Yes, Miss Maximoff?”

“Don´t call me “Miss Maximoff’’, we don’t live in the 50's.”

“Sorry, it wasn´t…”

“Just call me Wanda.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still do not decide whether to publish on Monday, Wednesday and Friday or Wednesday, Thursday and Sunday, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. A good start

Fortunately Wanda only had two nightmares during the night and she could sleep without a dream the rest of the night, she knew that Vision had been there because he told her that he would do it, and she began to order her thoughts to ask later why he cared so much for her. She got into the shower and dressed with sport clothes were in her closet, it was so strange for her to call something “own”; even when her parents were alive, she shared almost everything with Pietro, now she had a room with a bathroom and closet just for herself, and yet she wished his brother had this too.

Finishing to brush her hair saw the clock and it was 9 o'clock, she want go down to the common kitchen to take a breakfast, if she was going to train in a few days it was better to be in condition and she had not fed almost anything in all the month since she arrived at the complex. It's not like she will need eat a lot of  food to function, Pietro use to stole food for both but that was never enough and she got used to it, now things were different and she could not stand to throw food when many in the world lacked the same.

When she reached the kitchen, they were all taking their food, and Wanda stopped there, didn’t know what to say, she didn’t have the best relationship with them and also did not know how much they hated her for getting in their heads and make a mess, suddenly her courage to want to be an Avenger went to the floor realizing that maybe they didn't want her there. She was about to turn around and go back to her room when the captain got up from his chair and walked over to her from the coffee table where they were all.

 “Avengers, I have an announcement.” Everyone was already staring at both, and he gave her a comforting squeeze on her arms. “Wanda join the team, on Monday she start her physical training and I hope you guys don´t be rude to her... for now, after a week can knock her if you wish, but everything in moderation.”

Everyone in the room laughed and Wanda even noticed a small smile on Vision's lips. These days I hope all of you talk with Wanda about the training sessions and we will all help with the issue of controlling her powers, I need integration for her because it will be easier to advance in her training.”

“Although it will not be long Cap, she did very well yesterday,” Sam said. Wanda smiled a little, at least Sam didn't seem to hate her. And neither did the Captain if he was doing this for her, and well Stark, she didn’t care much what he would think; besides he was not here.

“Since today seems to be your day off, we should go out and do some shopping for everything you're going to need in your workouts and also some things for you.” Natasha told Wanda, who relaxed a little at the offer of the woman, perhaps Natasha did not like but at least didn't hate her.

“Today I will take care of all her paperwork, and since Nat gave herself the freedom to give the day off, all of you feel free to do the rest of day whatever you want.” The Cap says.

“I help you with your training Monday, for today I explain you a little how we make pairing and what we usually do every hour until Sam is exhausted and we have to give him a break,” said Rhodes addressing Wanda.

“Hey men!” Sam demanded.

Wanda just smiled coming up to the table to prepare something, these people were being sincere, they were not acting out of pity, and she could feel it, it looked like she could trust them.

“Miss M ... Wanda, you want me to prepare your breakfast?”

“It's okay Vision, just help me.”

“If your breakfast includes toast don't accept his offer.”Rhodes said while they all laughed.

“In my defense, I asked Sergeant Wilson how to use it.”Sighing Vision pointed to a space in the kitchen that seemed to have exploded something around.

“You asked me how to use it, and I don't remember telling you that you'll take out the bread with an aluminum fork while it was still on. And I'm Sam, Vision, we talked about this.”

Wanda laughed a little as she imagined the scene, and as she laughed, she watched Vision shift his embarrassing face to a shy smile.

“You want omelet with bacon?”

“Mmmm no, just omelette, I'm not eat pork meat.”

“Are you allergic?”Asked the Captain curiously.

“No, I am, mmmm, I was, I was born, well, my parents were Jews and we respected the kosher alimentation, and I still try to do it.”

“It's a shame, I make an exquisite shrimp cocktail in the summer, but I'll see what options I'll have for you,” Sam pointed out.

“Thank you Sam,” Wanda replied.

“That means we have the week-long holiday for Hanukkah yeih!” Natasha held up her arms and the others laughed at the spy's outburst.

“Don't dream about it Nat, the only one in that vacation will be Wanda.” Steve replied looking at Natasha who only shook her head dramatically.

“My great-grandfather was a Jew that counts?” Rhodes asked.

"I don't think so, Rhodes," said Steve.

They all continued with their breakfast except Vision that only seemed to go around in the kitchen.

“Don't you eat?” Asked Wanda

“I can, but it’s not necessary for me”

“Well, going around the kitchen neither is. Try this.” Wanda brought another plate and shared Vision of her omelette. He sat up and felt the eyes of the others, Wanda had never integrated with them and the first time she does it, she integrated Vision, something that they had not done. He tasted Wanda's food and found it very tast to have a simple preparation, perhaps she also could teach him to cook, and the thought made him smile internally.

They finished their breakfast and Natasha indicated to Wanda that they saw each other at noon for their purchases. The trip to the city was quiet, spent most of the day with Natasha, realized that the spy had very good taste in clothes, and although Wanda preferred things simpler and cheaper, Natasha convinced her to buy one that another expensive dress, felt uncomfortable to spend exorbitant amounts of money but Natasha reassured her by telling that the Avengers also had charitable associations funded by investments and profits from Stark industries, their salary and Charity Galas organized by Stark's girlfriend Pepper (that Wanda knew she have to obligatorily attend). The day of shopping was over and it was a good experience for Wanda as she felt reassured to recognize that Natasha didn't hate her. After buying her training clothes, Wanda apologized for getting into her mind and the spy just told her that if she did it again she would put a knife in her throat, then she told her to call her “Nat” and then offered her a yogurt ice cream, so Wanda took that as a good sign of peace.

Returning to the compound was a little late, and she found Vision reading a chess book in the common room, and seeing Wanda levitating the bags he help her to take them to her room. Wanda found his ability to sort things incredibly useful. They spent a couple of hours fixing her purchases while Wanda explained to Vision why blinking was important. Seeing the clock and having finished ordering everything, Wanda told Vision that she had to sleep, and Vision waved her away with the promise of seeing her the next day.

Peace didn't last long.

Wanda woke up terrified, had a terrible nightmare, she killed the children of the orphanage, and when she turned to see the faces of their victims, the faces of Pietro and her as kids appeared before her. She just woke up with a gasp and cold sweat, it was horrible and she knew she wouldn't sleep all night. Remembering that Vision told when she had a nightmare he was at her door, she got out of bed and headed for the door.

“Vision? Are you there?”

Yes Wanda, Vision answered as Wanda opened the door.

“I can't sleep and I don't know if I can again.”

“I can bring you hot chocolate, I read that it helps,” It offered Vision.

“Okay, and then we go to the roof to reflect,” said Wanda.

After putting the chocolate in a thermos, and carrying a blanket both went to edge of the roof where they sat on, Wanda surrounding herself in the blanket after Vision told her that he could control his body temperature.

“The chocolate tastes very well.” Vision said savoring the chocolate.

“Yes, I couldn't eat much before I was here, and now I have lot, it's amazing. Wanda replied. It's amazing how life changes, if someone had told me a few months ago that I would end up drinking chocolate on the roof of the Avengers I would laughed a lot. I thought that after Pietro and I would have been able to “finish” with the Avengers, well, at least only kill Stark, everything will have been uncertain, I'm sure we would fall into bad hands again and maybe that time would have been the gun that end with both.”

 “Things have a course, a reason to be, if you had not done anything  I would not be here, and I feel that I'm very lucky to be alive or something very similar, I know that I'm not worth the same as you brother, but it wasn't your fault his death, it was Ultron and Ultron was the fault of Stark's motivations, but even he didn’t expect the Ultron reschedule, so everything happened must have a reason, and I firmly believe it , your brother would be proud to see how you try to get ahead and how you try to do good to others. So if it were not for you I would not be here drinking chocolate with another Avenger, thank you Wanda.”

Wanda could only smile at his words, Vision was so pure and so honest, that she could talk about Pietro and her past, he could be her confidant and that seemed to her absolutely adorable.

“What was that chess book you read, besides chess? “ Wanda asked smiling.

They spent two hours talking until Wanda felt tired again, it was when Vision insisted that she could sleep a little and she agree, standing up. Vision helped Wanda up, and holding the blanket still with her, looked at the sky full of stars

“It's wonderful to be alive.”

“It is Wanda.” Vision answered, looking at the sky too.

She stopped looking at the sky and turned to him while Vision also looked at her, they were so close that Wanda stood on her tiptoes and laid a warm kiss on Vision's right cheek.

“Thanks for saving me.”

Vision nodded in surprise and watched her go, this contact was new and with the warmth of it he didn't have time to process everything, left his hand on the cheek that had been kissed and caressed as if he could touch that kiss, Vision again sat down look at the sky _._

 _Yes, definitely being alive is wonderful._ He thought.


	4. And the roots of the tree begin to grow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a small chapter and the one that follows is that I present in SVE 2017 that I will publish later or tomorrow. I hope you enjoy :)

 

It had been a month, and as expected, Wanda did her job, Vision had understood what Wanda had wanted to tell him that night on the roof, had managed to teach him some social skills. But speaking in metaphors being sarcastic and puns was something Vision liked to do by himself.

It had been many more months, and both had grown in many ways, between trainings, movies in the afternoon, board games and books, Vision and Wanda began to create a strong bond of affection, were friends that soon became better friends; thanks to his powers came from the same source of her, Vision was the one who helped Wanda with her control training, that made them spend more time together, one day he discovered that Wanda could fly and he taught to fly. Also he discovered that they could both communicate telepathically and now they did it all the time or at least as a resource to keep private their talks, their opinions, tactics in training when they paired or just taunting Sam.

Vision liked many things about Wanda, besides that she seemed to him a beautiful woman, he liked her conviction to do the things in which she wasn't expert, the courage that showed in the missions, the way she left behind her fears and acted, her patience when he exasperated others, the tranquility of her gaze when he read a book to her, the gestures she made for see a movie fear, her fierceness in defending him when someone dared to do him less than a machine, her soft voice at singing while playing guitar and her laughing, Vision loved that laughter. He could continue to list endless qualities of Wanda; even the human defects seemed beautiful if they came from her. Vision was certain that something was beginning to grow in him about his relationship with Wanda; he hoped she would feel the same, whatever it was, maybe it was love, but, a synthetic man like him can love? He let out that thought as soon as Wanda entered his room.

“Are you ready, Shade?” Asked Wanda, Vision had read a book where the main character had that last name, it seemed a good story, although that book made Wanda sleep while he reading to her.”

“Yes, I don't really have to wear anything, I can make my own clothes, you know that. I'll only carry a small suitcase.”

“Well, you'll carry mine then.”

“It's a pleasure loading your stuff, Maximoff.”

“That was sarcasm?” Wanda asked, putting a hand on her chest pretending to be offended.

“What you think?” Vision answer with a small laugh.

They went to the quinjet where the team was waiting for them to go to the Barton farm, Wanda had already gone a couple of times but this time the captain told them that week that they deserve a break for a couple of days hoping that no villain would try to conquer the world.


	5. A warm home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter I presented a few months ago, is a bit long, so I don't published on Saturday, however, in a couple of chapters I will move to my Civil War point of view where I will also explain the development of their friendship and how that friendship grew little by little until the silent love that this chapter explains they have. I hope you enjoy it, until Wednesday: 3

 

He had heard Wanda's funny and happy anecdotes the times she went to the Barton's farm, and Vision thought it would be a good idea to celebrate her birthday there, he convinced the Captain that a weekend would not hurt the team and he wanted to cushion Pietro's lack a little that day with everyone's company and in a more familiar atmosphere. Steve noticed Vision's interest in Wanda but didn't comment on thinking that they had become really close by the similarities in their lives and powers.

He thought of Bucky and that he used to take him to appointments or bars to make him feel less alone, he wasn't sure if the plan of the farm would work but at the end of the day Bucky's presence was what helped, not the bar or the girl completely disappointed, then perhaps Wanda would not have gone so badly if everyone made her feel special on her birthday.

So he agreed, hoping that no villain would ever think of conquering the planet while they were celebrating the birthday of the youngest avenger (not counting Vision).

They arrived almost at noon on the farm. As soon as the Quinjet arrived, the children ran to they, Lila immediately located Nat and Wanda and ran to embrace them, Cooper go with Tony, who had gone to try to make passes with Wanda, or at least hoped not to be stupid enough to ruin the day and give her a peace offering that Vision suggested to him to do.

Clint greeted everyone and noticed Vision as he helped Tony to lower a couple of boxes that said "fragile" although what caught his attention weren't the boxes ...

“I'll take this to your barn, I promise it's not a killer robot,” Tony warned, and Clint nodded.

“Vision with clothes? that's new”

“I'm say him it's more comfortable for everyone just to see his cape on missions.” Wanda replied with Lila on her back.

“Wanda says it makes me look less on guard.” Vision responded by walking away with Tony to the barn.

“And much cool,” Wanda said as she smiled at Vision and without another word ran with Lila toward the house.

“I just saw Wanda smile at Vision?”

“They do it all the time. And above all telepathically.” Nat responded by slapping his shoulder.

“Wait, Nat, do they have some kind of… thing?”

“I think so, but I doubt they will either know it or accept it, naive, just like you.” Nat replied in the distance.

Wanda helped Laura with Nathaniel while the others helped at the table and Nat played with the children.

Vision returned 20 minutes after they arrived and apparently Tony would not join them until later.

When Vision phases through the door saw the most charming image in his short life

In the living room, Wanda held the smallest of the Bartons. He seemed to like the heights because every time she lifted it, the baby made a contagious laugh.

Vision hoped that Nathaniel would not tire soon because if he laughed Wanda did too and it was always good to hear Wanda laugh.

Lila arrived a little later with a drawing in the hand to show it to her. Wanda seemed so happy and so relaxed to be around those children that the Vision plan was working. He hoped it would continue in that way because the next day it was her first official birthday without her brother.

“She's beautiful, isn't?” Laura asked, lying on the other side of the frame of her living room.

“She seems to me the most beautiful of all that exists and that can exist.”

“Why don't you tell her?”

“Because I'm not sure if she feel the same way about me.”

“The first step is accept it, the second is be brave and tell her. You might be surprised by her answer.”

“Not this...”Vision was left with the words in the air as Laura entered the room and without further he followed.

After a few hours, the dinner was ready, and Tony joined them with their hopeless and tiresome talent for making everyone laugh at the table, Vision helped Wanda with the dishes while the others helped with other tasks. Vision thought the Avengers were like a family, a very strange but still a nice one.

After dinner, a talk and some science questions that Cooper made to Vision all went to bed. Cooper told Vision that he needed to fix his telescope and since Vision didn't need to sleep he offered to fix it during the night. After Cooper gave him the telescope, Wanda walked with Lila to the bedroom and put the two small beds together so the three of them had a larger sleeping space, Stark took one of the guest rooms, claiming that he needed a good bed for his back, Nat took the other, Rhodes decide sleep in the living room, Sam and Steve in the barn and well, Vision wouldn't sleep, so Wanda would sleep with the kids.

 

Ever since they had established their mental link in Wanda's dreams, Vision slept with her, his thoughts removed her nightmares, and also he used to hold her to comfort her.

That clearly wouldn't happen that night, although it seem she would be okay without him. Tonight he had a telescope to arrange, in the morning a tea to prepare and most importantly, make sure Wanda had a good birthday.

 “Sing for us.” Lila's voice brought Vision out of his thoughts.

“Yes and read us a story, please.” Asked Cooper

“Mmmm both not, is too late, I also thought that only Nathaniel liked my sing.”

“Dad says that maybe you're cursing sweetly in Sokovian.” Cooper laughed.

“Cooper! We shouldn't say that!,” exclaimed Lila laughing as well.

“Maybe I should teach you to curse your father in Sokovian.” Wanda suggested with a Machiavellian smile.

“That would be incredible.” Cooper exclaimed.

“Wanda, I didn’t think...” Vision was going to suggest that it might not be a good idea to teach the children bad things, but when he heard the laughter of the three and realized that Wanda was joking.

“Well, what if Vision tells the story of the dance of the fauns while I sing the part of the story in which the fauns sing.”

“Okay.” They responded in unison. Curling up with Wanda to the center while Vision stood floating with legs crossed between them.

Vision had read Narnia a few days ago, it was one of the sagas that most liked both, the Bartons had the book so it was easy for him to locate that part. Without preamble Vision narrated with an impressive description the history, and as if they had already done it thousands of times, the voice of Wanda was acompass with the songs of history with Vision reading. The story ended and between Wanda's voice and the warmth of her embrace both children began to sleep.

“Children are easier to take care of than you would think,” Vision said.

“Try to have them all week,” Wanda whispered with a smile.

“You look very natural next to them.”

“Natural?”

“More relaxed, happier”

Wanda only smiled at him.

“Wanda?”

“Vizh?”

“Would you like this?” He pointed around him. “A family…a normal life?”

Wanda considered the answer.

“When I was a girl, I used to play a lot with the dolls my dad used to do for me, there were many, but there were two which I played more. I called me her mother and took them everywhere with me. The idea of parenting was not ruled out, I was just a child. But now, if I had children I would only put them in danger, expose them to the world and the world could hurt them or even me.” She punctuated with her red dendrites coming out of her hand. “And a normal life ceased to be a priority since I began to protect the world. There are things more important than dreams of the past.”

“Wanda ...”

“I think you should fix that telescope,” Wanda finished the conversation; Vision sighed, knew it was a subject she didn't want to touch for now.

“Good night Wanda, I'll be close if you need me.”

“Thank you Vision.”

Vision went to the attic where there were some tools and the noise he did, couldn't  hear it much. He thought about what Wanda said, their duty was also a priority beyond their dreams, but Wanda forgot that she was still human and that like Clint, she had the opportunity to form a family and if she could just see the way in which he saw her she wouldn't have to think that she would hurt her children, after all she always sought in the missions that all were protected.

Suddenly, Vision imagined Wanda being a mother, imagining that she would look more beautiful than she already was, imagining her making dinner in a house in the suburbs, and singing to her babies. The thought full of happiness the heart of Vision and also made him smile, but as soon as he felt that happiness the reality brought him back, even if admitted his feelings towards her and for a true miracle, something almost impossible, Wanda gave him a chance , someone like him (and there was no one else like him, Vision thought sadly), could never give her a family, a normal life, not without drawing attention to his appearance or if many didn't consider him a man, much less Wanda's man, and could not give her children. As much as it hurt to admit it, he couldn’t and shouldn’t be with Wanda.

At 7:30 a.m., Vision set about scanning the Bartons cupboard, fortunately they have tea and honey, so he prepared one for Wanda and went to the room while he took out his suitcase one of the gifts he had for her and slipped it into the bag of her sweater.

 

When he reached the room Wanda was still sleeping with her back to the door while she hugged Cooper; again he saw the image of Wanda watching over the dreams of her children just like he did with her, but he discard the image immediately since he must leave those thoughts to the side.

Sitting down as quietly as possible on the shore where Cooper and Wanda huddled, Vision ran his hand down her cheek; he thought that even asleep she looked beautiful, then he took his hand away and gently shook her shoulder to wake her. She turned to his side and looked at him with a smile.

“Morning Shade.”

“Good morning Maximoff.” Vision smiled back at the same time he gave her the usual tea. He was going to speak when suddenly a thunderous noise from the door raised the children and Wanda almost threw her tea.

“Happy Birthday Girl!” Clint shouted as he slammed the door open with his palms, letting them all see behind him.

“Hey Wanda! How you feel that you will not have a toast today because you're not legal yet?” Tony asked.

“Well, I don't think it's legal to give alcohol to a 90-year-old men, so ... Steve answered.”

“Is it what I think it is? or did our good captain have just offered alcohol to an 18-year-old girl?” Sam asked

“19, Sam and I'm not a girl.” Wanda answered, taking a little more of her tea as she smiled sincerely.

Vision felt relieved to see that Wanda didn't flee the room or was angry with him for doing this.

“I believe that Vision came forward early and already put something Geneva in that tea.” Nat say as she leaned against the wall.

“Oh no! Vision in my kitchen? Please tell me you didn't burn anything.” Clint asked while everyone else laughed.

“I don't burned anything Mr Barton, I have learned very well these months. Vision responded.” As Wanda and Sam laughed.

Wanda returned the tea to Vision while he got out of bed while Lila, Cooper and the others hugged Wanda.

“Okay everyone! We have a cake to make.” Laura said as they all began to come down, until Vision and Wanda were left alone.

“So, a weekend to catch up with the Bartons?”

“Wanda sorry, just ...”

“Vision calm down, I love the surprise. And I know was your idea because no one else knew about my birthday.”

“Well technically it's not your birthday yet, but I'm glad I did something that you liked. Now I have your first gift do you want to see it?”

“First? Vizh just bring us here and you have given me even more. Wanda answered without removing her smile from her face.”

Vision brought the box closer to her hand and Wanda opened it. It was a sapphire drop necklace and earrings, Wanda lacked sapphire on her small collection so he thought it would be a good gift.

“These are beautiful Vizh, thank you.”

“You're welcome.”

Wanda took his hand. They held their hands before, but no more time than the necessarily.

“Now let's go before the boys eat the cake dough.” Wanda say.

After breakfast and cake baking, they stayed most of the day in the courtyard. Rhodes and Sam were on the grid trying to turn it on after Clint told them they couldn't do it (actually he wanted them to do all the work) Vision was exploring, Tony said he would fix a tractor so no one came near to annoy, Wanda and Steve play with the children while Laura was talking to Nat.

When Wanda got tired of playing the spies she sat with the little Pietro next to Clint.

“Hey kiddo, how's it going?”

“Just how it should go.”

“You're fine? Are you comfortable?, because you know we can stop this and...”

“I've never had a party like this, and now I'm the center of attention on my birthday. I have a new family, they have given me beautiful gifts, and all day it was only me, me and me and still doesn’t feel well, I still lack my other half.” Wanda said, starting to break her voice and removing a couple of tears from the eyes.

“You don't have to try to be strong, none of us are going to judge you if you cry a little, if you cry, we will give you space and return with you when is the moment, seriously we care about, you still have a long way to go, you have much to live, you know that you wouldn't be here carrying this baby and I wouldn't be here watching how you become of one of the most valuable women on the planet, if it was not for your brother. He would be very proud of what you have done for others and for you. I will never reach the life to thank him for his sacrifice. So, let's celebrate the opportunity to be here, for Pietro.”

“For Pietro” Wanda answered.

“You want a beer?”

“Nope, I'm fine.”

“Good answer.”

Nathaniel cuddled in her arms and she began to stroke his small hair.

“So what happens between you and Vision?”

“Nothing happens between Vision and me. He's my best friend.” Wanda blushed

“You talk a lot about him when you were here, What’s going on?”

“Nothing is going on, I’m just help him to feel a little more normal.”

“You feel something for him.” Clint said as fact not a question.

Wanda just snatched his beer from him, taking a sip, sipping that she immediately spat.

“See? It's easier for me tell it than you accept it.”

“Is not easy, probably he doesn't feel the same.”

“Probably you wrong.”

“He's just being nice because we've been helping each other for months.”

“Not even the best friend makes tea with honey in the morning in an unknown house, or convince Captain America to give all the Avengers a free weekend, or is the first to see you on your birthday, nor does he look at you as if you were the winner ticket of the lottery.”

“Yes but...”

“Heee! We did it!” both heard Sam scream in the distance.

“Yeah? Well, is 6 p.m. it's almost dinner.” Clint shouted back.

“There are no “buts” Wanda, both deserve to be happy.” And with that he got up to help the boys with the grill.

In the distance she saw Vision, Clint was right. But she no longer wanted to lose another person, didn't want to go through the uncertainty and pain of not knowing if she will be there forever with those she love.

“How's everything, Wanda?” Vision asked in a sigh so that little Pietro didn´t wake up.

“Very well in fact,” she answered with a smile.

 

After the meal almost dinner, the day began to reach its end. Tony joined them after taking a shower, the cake at first glance looked great, they sang Happy Birthday to Wanda and they sent the kids to bed, it was almost 8 pm when almost all the Avengers were a little drunk except Laura, Wanda, Vision and ... Tony?

“Wanda, can we go for a walk?” Tony asked, pointing to the entrance.

The sincerity in his gaze, the imprecision of words at his request or guilt in his eyes, Wanda never believed he saw Tony Stark that way.

“Sure.” She says giving a glance at the others, the only one who was watching was Vision who prompted her to go with him.

Outside, she and Tony walked silently into the woods.

“Here.” Tony pointed to a place with blue lights.

Wanda's jaw jumped a little in surprise when she saw it.

Tony had made a koi garden, the pond lit up with faint blue lights and then orange, emitting smoke around, smooth marble stones to sit on, the garden was surrounded by white lights in series, as if were fireflies, it was not cold since the thermo regulator of the pond also emitted heat around, all this fed from a classic reactor of his Iron Man costumes and the ceiling looked like a bone-colored cloth. Tony went to the reactor that was in a corner and pressed a button that made the ceiling transparent, only the lights of the stars, the pond and the lights around it could be seen, it looked really beautiful.

When she saw it, tears fell from Wanda's face.

**_In memory of_ **

**_Pietro Maximoff_ **

**_The best brother, a good friend and the bravest Avenger._ **

**_We will always carry you in our hearts._ **

The plaque was right in the middle of the Pond where the fish were swimming peacefully. It was written in Sokovian.

“Wanda, I know that the biggest mistakes I've ever made in my life have destroyed much of yours, and nothing can compensate for that, and I can't make you forgive me. I did this for you and for Quicki as a peace offering, I want you to know that if there is anything in my hands that I can do to help you get ahead and that you are happy, I will not think twice.”

And suddenly Wanda came up to him and hugged him. It was a hug not very long but quite reassuring for Tony, it was not the emotion of the moment: Wanda no longer hated him.

“We all make decisions Tony, you took yours, Pietro took his own and now I too, the important thing is do what we think is right. I forgive you in the name of my parents, and now forgive me for putting bad things in your mind.”

Tony nodded. And suddenly between two trees Vision entered the garden giving a smile to Wanda.

Tony approached Vision and clapping his shoulder, “thanks buddy.”

“You're welcome. All this look really great.”

“He helped with the translation.” Tony said while went by the same place where Vision came.

“This was your idea?” Asked Wanda

“No, actually I just help him with the translation of the plaque, the garden was completely his idea.”

“You know sokovian?” Wanda asked sitting on the marble as she patted the place next to her.

“I learned.” Vision replied in Sokovian as he sat down beside her.

“Sometimes I think that what happened with Pietro was my fault, we had to escape Hydra when the team went to rescue the scepter because we have the chance, but I knew it would be a good opportunity to do something against Tony, I got into his head and then he created Ultron and Ultron snatched me my brother. I know Tony didn't want Ultron be what he was and I also know that Pietro decided to cover Clint and that boy, and none of that would have happened if we had left the base when we had that opportunity, I convinced Pietro to stay, is my fault.” Wanda finished sobbing at Vision's shoulder.

“All this you say, is the sum of casualties, causalities and possibilities. You could not anticipate the events that happened later. Murphy's law says that what has to happen will happen. By this I also mean that we were all to blame for all the events. After Dr Banner, Thor, Mr Stark and I, attacked Ultron, I had to follow him and destroy him while the others destroyed his others Ultrons. But I focused on not letting them go through the air, a task that was Rhodes, it was not until everything happened that Banner took Ultron out of the quinjet and you found it. What happened was not your fault.” Taking her hand, Vision kissed the back of the hand.

“You're always so good and so perfect.”

“You are that too.” Vision stood up and stood in front of her, staying at her height as he squatted down.

“You know, by my calculations, it's 11:00 pm 19 years ago, 12 minutes after Pietro. Happy birthday Wanda Maximoff.”

Wanda stood up and as if foreseeing her next move, he stood up with her and hugged her, Wanda brought her hands to his neck and he rested his hands on her hip, stared at him as he lowered his head to her, she kissed his forehead and then his cheek, he didn't close his eyes, he did not want to miss any details of that moment.

Wanda laid a hand on her cheek as they both looked at the pond, Tony had worked very well.

“I have another gift for you. Vision told her as he handed her an envelope that Wanda hadn’t noticed before.”

Wanda released him to open the envelope, but Vision still held her in one of his arms.

Wanda couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing, she didn't know how, but Vision had gotten a picture of her family and another of Pietro as a baby.

“You made me very happy today and this gift is even more perfect, thanks Vizh, for everything.” And she hug him again resting her head on his shoulder.

“You're welcome, I will do anything to make you happy.”

"Now I know.”

Wanda hugged him harder.

They spent a few more moments there, each in their thoughts, wishing they had said and done more than they did, but Wanda did not want to be carried away by the emotion of the moment and he didn’t want to say and do something that the two were going to regret .

For now, they just wanted to enjoy the moment. For now it was what they had.


	6. A dance: City of the stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, today I am posting two chapters 'cause the next one is just the prologue of the Civil War and I hope you like the addition of a very interesting character in the life of Vision in comics, I hope you enjoy it.

 

The Stark charity gala had not gone as expected, the event was good, the only problem was that everyone, almost all but Vision and Steve, ended up quite drunk.

Pepper was furious but could not get angry with the whole team, Tony had synthesized Thor's Asgardian alcohol formula and thought it was a good idea to see rich people and the Avengers interacting. It was clearly a bad idea.

Steve decided the best thing was all team return to the tower and not to the complex and with Vision was arranged to take everyone to the limo, the plan was good, but they didn't count on the lack of cooperation of each Avenger, none of them wanted to leave.

“Rhodes, man, it's time to go!” Steve says.

“Don't be boring Cap and if you ask me, I'd better you go with Wanda.”

Steve looked where Rhodes pointed and saw a very drunk Wanda being escorted by a man whose intentions were clearly not to speak.

He thought by then, Vision has put her first on the limo. Where will Vision be? He asks himself.

Just as that man approached her at the exit, another tall brown man, with a familiar face intercepted them.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you” the chestnut warned.

“And according to you, what am I doing?” Inquired the man with an unfriendly face,

“Mmmm I don't know, taking you to a minor who is also an Avenger, friend of other Avengers doesn’t seem to be a good idea.”

“I don't think she's being opposed.” The man replied holding a Wanda almost unconscious.

“Well, if you don't let her go in three seconds, the only thing you're going to take advantage tonight is the cold floor in your face.”

“Do you think I'm scared of a little actor like you?”

“Enough, get your hands off her or I'll do what he said.” Steve warned, taking Wanda away from the man.

The man raised both hands with a sardonic smile.

The chestnut man enraged and knocked the other leaving him unconscious on the floor.

“I've been watching that pig, I could do something before but I didn't find any of you or not in your 4 senses to help her. You want help with something else?”

The man looked clearly dependable, and Steve trusted on his own judgment.

“Actually wasn´t bad use another hand to push the others to the limo.”

“All right, I'll go for the one with the metal wings.”

“Thanks, ammm…”

“Simon, Simon Williams.”

 

“Tony, please, we're not going to build a portal to go to Asgard.”

“Come on Vizhiii, we'll take the Little Witch with us if you're worried that she's alone, I just want to show my invention to Curtains.”

“Tony, precisely, I'm wasting time with you and Wanda is alone.”

“Upss.” Tony answered after throwing a statue.

“Fine, let's go for what's necessary for the portal.” Persuasively Vision responded

“Seriously?”

“Yes.”

 

Steve intercepted Vision at the back exit where there could be no paparazzi taking pictures of Earth's Most Powerful Heroes (or the drunkest). Wanda could not stand and Vision immediately carries Tony on his shoulder to try to take them both.

“It's okay hurry up with Tony, there's still Nat, she'll be the stubbornest, so I'll go get her. Pepper and Sam are already in the limo.”

“Capicapsicle we go to Narnia, pardon, Asgard, you join?”

There was no point in fighting him so he just nodded. “Yes, Tony I see you in the car.”

“Done, who's missing?” Simon arrived.

Vision seemed to know this man, knew that he had seen it before.

“Vision, this is Simon, he helps me with Wanda and Sam, I will address him with Rhodes, you stay with them and become intangible in the door in case someone wants to leave, someone has to stay with them.” Steve finish.

Simon Williams the actor, had seen some movies of him, and Wanda said that it was a charming actor, to Vision it was annoying if Wanda said someone is charming and she didn’t say it for him. But he left the thought aside, and nods to Steve with Simon and then he went with Tony.

 

“Wanda I'm going to hold you but if you keep moving I can throw you to the ground.”

“Vizh?”

“No, Steve, I'm trying to get you to the limo.”

“Where’s Vision? I want Vision”

“Vision will see you in the limo in a moment.”

“Okay.”

Steve charged Wanda and she threw her arms around his neck, and fearing to throw her away if he didn't see the small steps, he held her more close to him.

“Vision is softer, I want to embrace soft Vizhy.”

“You will, we just need to get to the limo.”

When Steve said this to Wanda he held her head, and at that moment felt a flash in the face, after all, the paparazzi found a way to have a good scandal for the next day.

 

 

“This is wonderful,” Pepper yelled furiously as she tossed several newspapers in front of the whole team who was trying to get through her hangover the day before.

On the front page it read:

**STANDA**

**SCARLETAMERICA IS REAL.**

_Is this even legal? It is not 40 and 20 is 90 and 19; Could Captain America be on charged?; The Avengers succumbed to drunkenness like the others in the Gala who didn't realize what was happening between this two?;  Is it a trick of the Sokovian girl to take the captain's place and manipulate The Avengers?_

All this next to a picture of Steve cuddling a very drunk Wanda in his arms. Wanda couldn’t even think, her hangover was frightening, and even with the miracle tea that Vision told her would feel better, she couldn't think clearly. Her head was less twisted than last night and her mouth was drying faster than she drank water or tea.

“All of you drunk, at an international fundraiser, are simply unacceptable.”

“Pepps…”

“Pepps nothing, Tony you only had to behave for three hours only three hours, and in that you sent everything to the hell with your idiocy.”

“Well, it was his fault the first two drinks.” Rhodes answered.

“Come on, everyone knew very well it was impossible to take less than two.” Sam said with obvious dryness in his voice.

“Well, we'll hold a press conference to try to cushion the blow. Wanda?”

“Yep Steve, but not now, now I just want to, thro...”

That said and Wanda ran to the nearest bathroom with Vision behind her, nobody said anything, even Nat had the tempers to give an suggestive smile.

 

After vomiting, Wanda felt much better and all day spent in bed with Vision next to her watching movies.

“You've met James Bond.” Vision affirmed

“What?

“Simon Williams, the Captain says he rescued you from a man.”

“What a shame.” Wanda answered with a blush.

“Well, it seems the lovely man did my job.”

“Are you jealous, Vision? because, before I lost control of me, I remember after that blonde journalist made you feel confident, you spent your time talking to a millionaire woman who told you how handsome an android looked in suit”(Wanda didn't tell him that was the reason why she poured herself the first glass of Asgardian wine, she couldn’t bear to see the women flirting with him and needed to occupy her mind in something else).

“Yes, but that doesn't mean I was interested in any of them.”

“Well, I know you didn't carry me because you were busy preventing Tony  building a black hole trying to go to Asgard.”

“Wanda, seriously.”

“Whatever.”

An: _Avengers meeting in 5 minutes_. It was heard by the communicator. And they had to quit their fight? For another time.

The next day, they did a press conference, it was not much help but at least they don´t leave them to seem like the worst heroes the world had. It wasn't easy for Wanda to respond to all the implications had fallen upon her but due to the meeting of the previous day, she was able to answer the biggest of the questions.

Vision decided after the Gala incident, it would be a good idea take a break and take her to the Grand Canyon, his idea was to go a day earlier and see the sunrise since he had never seen one with her, but he knew she would not wake up so if they left early to see the sunset would be good too.

They had a nice field day, but Vision's mind was still going on with the fact that another man rescued Wanda and not any man but the one Wanda found interesting.

They saw the sunset as expected. And a few minutes later he received an emergency call from Steve where they had to return.

“Come on the Captain needs us.”

“I have a bad feeling…”

“About this?”

“Decided, no more Star Wars this week.”

“Come on Maximoff, you made me into this.”

“No, I teach you not to bother people so much. That eloquence is part of your personality.”

“You love my personality.”

Wanda her tongue out, as he took her hand to help her leap over the giant stone.

“The bad thing that you be you with me is only I receive the sarcasm, your stubbornness and hear improvised phrases.”

Vision smiled at her statements, and without letting go of her hand they walked to the quinjet.

“You're right. The other day Sam didn't notice my sarcasm about his abilities of conquest and since then, he tries to give me advice in love.”

“Why the subject come out?” Wanda tried not to be affected when talking about this with him.

“I asked for some advice for your Valentine's gift since I practically exhausted my ideas with the things I gave you. And well, he misunderstood my purpose and bring out qualities that I know he doesn’t really possess.”

"You're so mean, Vizhy," Wanda laughed.

“He doesn´t know I discard the idea of giving you flowers in the beak of a hawk.”

“Thank G-d that you did not.” Wanda laughs. “Although the rose flowerpot is beautiful.”

“Just like you”

Wanda blushed at this, and he returned the smile, Vision liked to see Wanda blushing.

She knew perfectly well that at some point they had to talk about all this silent flirtation, (not so silent), from the glances lasted longer than the acceptable, from holding hands when it was not necessary and also not letting go each other; and although Vision perhaps understood the mechanics of love, she wasn't sure if he treated her like that for the same feeling had been born of her towards him and that it was beginning to be noticed, or was only Vision confusing camaraderie with courting her. Even so, she was afraid that he returned her feelings, loving someone also meant being able to lose and she no longer wanted to lose anyone else in her life.

“Let's go Toaster, or the Captain will think maybe I quit wanting to save the day.”

“The Captain knows you wouldn't, but he also knows that you are not the first to arrive.”

“Come on! Mr. Perfect, when my maximum 10-minute delay has affected the outcome of a mission?”

“Well if we calculate the results obtained in the training that you arrive late and the minutes that you delay in taking action, alter the probability of ...”

“Vision, I don't want an algorithm.”

“Ok let's go.”  They start to walk.

“With me, you will not be late for this one.”

“I'm not going to thank you for that; it was your idea to come here.”

“At dawn, not in the afternoon.”

Wanda stopped right at the door of the quinjet looking at him with a mohin.

“Fine, it was my fault, the Star Wars marathon I made you see last night probably tired you out.”

“Don't even say it. I love when you blame yourself.” Wanda said with a smile and put a kiss on his cheek.

Vision smiled back and both entered the quinjet, only until they sat in their seats released their joined hands.

The rest of the trip was silent, a comfortable silence in which each one was immersed in thoughts, Vision was thinking of the happiness that brought him to spend time beside her, her shy smile when he told her that she was beautiful, he would like to tell her more than a fact, Wanda was beautiful, yes, but he would also like to tell her how much he would like to be the only man to make her laugh, the only one to hold her hand, if not the only one (since he didn't want to deprive her of anyone or anything) the more special, the one who held her when she couldn’t stand, the man who kiss her lips and pulled out sighs until she was fed up with him, be the shield to protect her when the world was against her. He wanted to be to her what she was already to him.

Wanda, on the other hand, wondered if she had to wait so long, evaluate her situation as Vision did with all the situations, wait for them to pass her fears about losing him and everything going wrong, she wondered if she would be too brave to tell him or simply act and close the gap between their faces when they danced or when he held her in the night while reading or he stroking her hair.

Both thought if they had to act, but neither of both thinks about the wheel of destiny, turns and stops and doesn't always stop in their own favor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Simon return to make Vizh jealous again?  
> I don't know ;D...  
> Will I mention what happened before the gala?  
> yep, in my Civil War xD


	7. LAGOS

 

Mission File

Mission: Stop Rumlow aka Crossbones

Location: Lagos, Nigeria.

Mission expected days: 2-3 weeks

Mission Team: Team B

STEVEN AKA CAPTAIN AMERICA

NATASHA ROMANOFF AKA BLACK WIDOW

WANDA MAXIMOFF AKA SCARLET WITCH

SAMUEL WILSON AKA FALCON.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know if you like it, or if something is written wrong, your feedback is very important to me.  
> Finally, if you visit my profile you will find my favorite stories of this OTP in case you have not read them yet :)


End file.
